Heroes Of Olympus: Blood On Olympus
by AquaTrooper3
Summary: This is the last few chapters of how I think the last book of the heroes of olympus should finish. Airon says "Read and review you Chinese Canadian baby man".
1. Chapter 1

HOO TBOO

This is my take on the last chapters of **The Blood Of Olympus. **It will be the last eleven chapters. This chapter will be I Zeus's/Jupiters perspective, then the last ten will be in the seven heroes perspectives with Nico, Reyna and Thalia's POV's included.

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters, Rick Riordan does. Please R&R.**

ZEUS

**He had just finished his battle against his anti-self, Porphyrion.** His son Jason Grace-who had now accepted that he was Greek, more than he was Roman-had slashed the giants left leg to let the golden ichor spill from his leg. The giant slowly dissapeared and was hopefully back in Tartarus.

Zeus sat back in his origional throne, the one he owned when the gods were first in rule.

To his right sat Hera, badly beaten up.

Hera had not intefered with the fight, but she'd beed thwarted away when Enceladus had hit her.

Hera had been on her way to help Jason, but she got a hit on Enceladus, when he buckled Annabeth drove her makeshift sword into the giants neck to destroy him.

Since then Annabeth had thanked Hera. Now they were on good terms.

Gration had almost killed Zeus's daughter Thalia, but another hunter called Phoebe had pushed her out of the way and Gration had killed Pheobe. Both Artemis and Thalia had notched their arrows at Gration and in Synchronization shot. Both the arrows had impaled in each of the giants eyes, causing his remains to scatter in Tartarus.

Minas had been defeated by the forges of Hepheastus and his son Leo, Leo had used his Archemides sphere to penetrate the giants skin. As Hepheastus thew a huge ball of fire at the giant, the Archemides sphere inside of him, blew up.

Fortunately Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Ephialtes and Otis, Otus, Hippolytus and Clytius, had already been destroyed, before the seven demigods reached Olympus.

Once the fight had finished the ground shook and all twelve Olympians looked towards the middle of the throne room. Where Annabeth and Percy lay, motionless.

The earth goddess had started to rise.

She had used her children as a diversion for all their gods to let their guard down.

Now she was awakening all the gods started to fade they all looked like Lares or ghosts.

Once the Blood had been spilled there was no stopping, but suddenly in a flash of light Iapetus had appeared along with Damesan. The both took Annabeth and Percy and gave then to the Gods.

The ground sucked just where the demigods where not a few moments ago.

Unfortunately Iapteus and Damesan were sucked by Gaea and dissapeared into the ground.

Before Iapetus had submerged he mothed one last scentence. 'Bob says bye.'

Once the giant and Titan had dissapeared the ground stopped rumbling and the giants and demigods stood there frozen.

Gaea had been defeated.

After an hour or so, Zeus didn't know how much time had passed, they all started to move, and Apollo raced to Annabeth and Percy's aid while all their friends gathered around.

Apollo said it would be a few hours before they woke up.

The origonal Olympus had been destroyed beyond repair, so Zeus suggested they go back to America.

With Zeus's added aid to the wind and Posiedons added at to the sea, the Argo II had arrived at Olympus in just over an hour.

Olympus had looked like it had been broken, not completely destroyed, but some cracks here and there, nothing the Gods couldn't fix.

After half an hour of some rushing around , by all the Gods, even the minor gods Olympus looked as good as it did before the titan war.

As Zeus replayed the flashback he couldn't stop the cold tingles and prevent the jerky movements.

The gods had won again.

Zeus would never admit it, but the Gods needed demigods, else the world would be in complete chaos now.

The best Heroes had come back alive. Even Annabeth and Percy were now snoring peacefully. They were on their way to recovering.

All the gods were chatting away. Every God was in the temple.

Zeus called for silence several times, nothing happened.

Jason saw Percy and Annabeth stirring and tried it himself, but to no avail.

Aphrodite and Piper used the same command once, using their charmspeak every God, Goddess and demigod stopped.

'Thankyou.' Zeus said.

'Now I know that most if not all of you are in shock, and we have won a second war and gaea is now destroyed. She has fallen for the fates know how long and will not rise unless the gods are reinstated or destroyed, thanks to one of the giants Damesan and Iapteus the Titan.'

Percy and Annabeth sat up.

'Where are we?' Percy asked.

'This certainly does not look like to foot of mount Olympus, and it does not look like Greece.'

'My daughter Annabeth and dear Perseus, you are both on Mount Olympus New York.' Athena told them.

'So we won?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes.' Leo said. 'We smacked Gaea in the face, and sent he back to sleep.'

'How did you send he back into her slumber?' Percy asked.

Nico appeared out from the shadows there ever rarely were on Olympus.

'Damesan and Bob, got dragged into the earth to save you two, their blood reverses yours.'

'So now they're both definaely gone, and they are not in Tartarus.' Percy said, trying to stay strong.

'They are in someplace darker, below Night's realm in Cahos's realm, the void.' Annabeth stated.

'Iapetus did say one thing before he left.' Zeus started. 'Bob says bye.'

It took five minutes for anyone to speak again.

I propose we reward these Heroes with prizes.' Hera voted.

'I object.' Said a loud commanding femanine voice.

'Reyna?' Jason asked, as Reyna entered the throne room.

'Why do you object daughter of Bellona?' Ares asked.

'I believe that Nico and Myself should also be rewarded.'

'And why is that?' Demeter countered, her bitterness mostly towards the son of Hades.

'Nico and I are the only demigods who saved both camps from complete and utter destruction.' Reyna said. Nico just nodded in agreement.

'Very well.' Zeus decided.

In a flash every half-blood was in the throne room.

An hour later after everyone had seated somehere where everyone could see in the throne room, Hera beckoned the nine half-bloods forward.

'The council had decided to grant you one wish each, but we know what you will ask, you will all be granted the power of a God. Any objections?'

'I object.' Jason said.

'I object.' Leo echoed.

'I object.' Piper repeated.

'I object.' Percy and Annabeth chourused.

'I object.' Frank and hazel decided.

'I object.' Nico said.

'You all object our offer?' Zeus asked.

'Yes.' All eight demigods replied.

'But you daughter of Bellona do not.' Zeus stated.

'I wish to be my Mothers lieutenant, Reyna the Goddess of Patreatorship, leadership, and Camps.

'Fine. I Zeus now bestow, you Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano with the power of a Goddess, which you will be your mothers lieutenant, the Goddess of Praetorship, Leadership and both half-blood camps.

Reyna turned white and suddenly grew to. God size and kneeled infront of Zeus.

Reyna turned and everyone bowed repectfully.

'All hail Reyna. Goddess of Praetorship.'

Everyone rose.

'Okay.' Zeus started. 'I will call all eight of you up one by one and you will ask one wish.'

'Nico Di Angelo.' Hera called.

Nico kneeled infront of Hera then Zeus and stood.

'What do you wish of Nico?' Zeus asked.

'I wish that both the camps to be unite into a camp called "Camp Olympus" where there will be an entrance to the unerworld, this camp will be placed where Camp Half-blood is now. It will have everything that the Romans and Greeks have, to suit their likings.'

'And what about Camp jupiter and New Rome?' Reyna asked.

'It will be for any demigod, who does not wish to accomodate theirselves in Camp Olympus, I also would like a tunned to run from one camp to the other.' Nico finished.

'This is a lot you ask of us son of Hades.' Hephaestus asked.

'I'm sure you're children, Athena's children and most of the other campers will be more than happy to aid us.' Nico said.

'Very well.' Zeus said.

'Hazel Levesque.' Hera called.

'Yes?' She asked bowing to Hera and Zeus. 'I wish for...the cabins in Camp Olympus to be palaces, and for you all to swear by the river Styx that you will abide by all our wishes.'

All Olympians raised their hands.

'We all swear on the river Styx to agree to follow your terms.' Zeus said.

'Frank Zhang.' Hera called.

'I wish to have an ecxessive armoury and to be able to receive any Celestial bronze and Imperial gold I need whenever I want, I would also like to be partnered head counsellor with the mighty Drakon slayer.'

'Whoo Clarisse.' Half of the half-bloods chorused.

'Very well.' Zeus said.

'Piper McLean.' Aphrodite called.

She went to bow to her mother, Hera then Zeus.

'I wish for all Aphrodite children to be able to talk to pegasi and for their true form to show if they're bitter when they try to look good.'

'This is a strange request.' Zeus observed.

'Jason Grace.' Zeus boomed.

'I wish for their to be a place in Camp Olympus for older generations of Demigods to relax after they have completed nine quests or more or fought in one major war, anyone else who tries to cross under the age of twenty will be punished with living in the hut on an island.'

'Are the next few wishes going to be as strange as these?' Zeus asked rhetorically.

'Annabeth Chase.' Athena called.

She bowed by her mother then Hera and then Zeus.

Why did she bow by Hera for a few seconds longer than anyone else. He wondered.

'I wish to resign from my place as architect of Olympus...' Gasps were heard from around the room including one from Zeus '...and leave that to my siblings, I wish to archiect for New Athens and Camp Olympus also for all of the Heroes to have one of their godly parents powers to their Gods extent.'

'What?' Zeus roared.

'I hold you to your oath.' Annabeth replied calmly.

'Fine.' Zeus grumbled.

'Percy Jackson.' Poseidon called.

Percy bowed to his father then to Hera and then to Zeus, his bow lingered on Hera for a little longer also.

'I wish for the Heroes to have immortality, but not become gods. Also Apollo should also have his own band of hunters...'

'Whoop whoop.' Apollo hollered.

'No.' Artemis moaned.

'...which I will join, only men or boys can join. Also I hope that my girlfriend will join the hunters of Artemis, if Annabeth, Hazel and Piper join the hunters they can still love, if they wish. Lastly all campers who come to camp must arrive safely.'

'Percy this is a lot to ask of us.' Zeus commented.

'Yes, but you are bound by the oath you made upon the river Styx.'

'Leo Valdez.' Hepheastus called.

Leo bowed to his dad then Hera and finally Zeus.

'I wish for you to free Calypso from Ogygia and bring her here, if none of you abide, by any of these wished the moment you break your oath you will be dipped in the river Lethe and lose all your memories. If Calypso is not over there...' Leo pointed behind him. '...by my side within one minute from now, I will dip you all in the river Lethe myself.' Leo threatened.

Zeus looked horrified as did a lot of the other Gods.

'Thalia Grace.' Zeus called.

'Uh brother?' Hades and Poseidon asked.

They both stoped when he held his hand up.

Thalia bowed to Artemis and Hera mouthing "sorry" for both of them before bowing to Zeus.

'What do you wish for?' Zeus asked.

'I wish to release Artemis and Hera from their oaths of maidenhood, and that will release me and the hunters from our oaths. If you don't abide, by this, they will both be dipped in the river Lethe and their oath will be washed away with their memories.'

'Okay.' Zeus said looking at both the godesses shrugging, but they both looked like little girls getting their very first doll on Christmas Eve instead of day.

Well that was all the rewards done.

REYNA'S POV

**I can't believe it.**

I'm a God, or Goddess (take your pick), the lieutenant to my mother Bellona.

Do I regret my decision?

Are you kidding? Could I have asked for a better gift?

The answer to both those questions in no.

I don't regret my decision one bit, not at all.

I couldn't have asked for a better life.

NICO'S POV

**Thalia ran up to me and kissed me.**

On the lips, I didn't know I loved Thalia, not untill that moment.

She smelt of the glistening moon on calm waves on the beach shore.

My wish was good.

I'm glad what I wished for. I did it not just for everyone else, but for myself, this way I could fit in.

Thalia pulled away.

'I never knew you felt that way for me.'

'Neither did I.' She replied. 'Not untill I came back from my hunt and I saw you helping in the infirmary.'

HAZEL'S POV

**I think everyones happy about my wish.**

They should be, else Calypso would not be here in around a minute.

Also what could be better than palaces in Camp Olympus.

Frank kissed me for what felt like forever, but was only a few seconds.

I loved him and I hoped he was happy.

FRANK'S POV

**Unlimited Celestial bronze and Imperial Gold.**

Could life get any better for a child of Ares/Mars?

I mean unlimited Gods weaponry equipment meant to slay any monster, what would I do with it, I had not only helped Ares/Mars's children, nut I've also helped Hepheastus/Vulcan's children aswell.

I was hugged by Reyna, the Goddess of...well you know.

She congratulated on me for earning Patreatorship.

PIPER'S POV

**Yes, now I can talk to Blackjack, Tempest and any other pegasus.**

Now Percy isn't the only one who can talk to pegasi, he can only talk to horses.

Jason swallowed me in a hug.

My wish has hopefully stopped Drew and her bitterness, she could be nice now, which means never mess with a Hero of Olympus.

Reyna gave me a hug, as Jason let go of me.

'Piper, you and I are going to be great friends.' She promised.

I smiled.

JASON'S POV

**New Athens.**

Annabeth couldn't have thought of a better name for a place for us to retire to.

Now I can live happily ever after, unless I choose to keep battling.

I'll probably help with settling all the campers in and supervisng the builders, oh and I'm definately joining Apollo's hunters, so not retireing just yet.

'Congrats Reyna.' I said giving her a short hug.

'Promise me you'll be good Jason.' She said.

I flashed her a smile and brought Piper closer to me to answer her question.

ANNABETH'S POV

**I couldn't be more proud.**

The concequences of my decision to resign: every god may hate me, nothing out of the usual there: it may take forever to complete my blueprints for Olympus, plus another millena to make it look exceptional.

Upsides to my decision: I get to spend the rest of forever with the one and only Perseus Theseus Oceanus Jackson.

And someday I will marry my Seaweed Brain.

PERCY'S POV

**Refused immotality twice.**

Are you thinking : Are you serious/crazy/mad/insane? Was it worth it? An upside to this is? Who cares you're immortal now aren't you?

These answer to all these questions is: Yes.

I feel bad for Annabeth quitting he previous job, but now I get to spend the rest of forever with her.

I'm definaetly really selfish.

From this moment of forever I have my Wise Girl.

THALIA'S POV

**I hope no-one hates me.**

I saw Artemis and Hera grin like little girls receiving a pony for no reason. "Daddy I wuv it". Ecxept the two Goddesses would say: "Thankyou so much Thalia." They deserved it after well almost forever.

And now the man I love didn't know he loved me untill a few seconds ago.

That's okay neither did I.

Now I can spend the rest of forever with Nico.

LEO'S POV

**Fifty-nine, **fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five, fifty-four, fifty-three, fifty-two, fifty-one, fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight, forty-seven, forty-six, forty-five, forty-four, forty-three, forty-two, forty-one, forty, thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven, thirty-six, thirty-five, thirty-four, thirty-three, thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero.

Calypso was standing next to me, she was her annoyingly beautiful self. Her usual beautiful long golden brown hair and dark eyes.

'Calypso.' I almsot chocked.

'Leo.' She sobbed.

We both went to eachother and kissed.

I felt like I was melting.

We kissed what felt like was forever.

It should have been our first kiss.

'How long have you been crying?' I asked.

'Since I ran away from you.' She replied.

'This is a love story.' I mumbled.

She agreed mumbling yes in my chest.

She wiped her tears on my black jacket.

'Calypso?' She looked up to me. ' I love you.' I told her.

'I love you Leo.' She replied.

I was holdin/ the most delicate, precious and most importantly the most annoyingly beautiful girl in existence.

ZEUS'S POV

**Zeus was a little unhappy, but he'd like to keep his memory for now.**

Many gifts he'd given out, he hoped he hadn't pushed his luck with the demigods.

He went to camp half-blood with everyone else.

Once the heroes had pledged themselves to Apollo or Artemis, they began getting to work.

Apollo's uniform was a gold t-shirt with white trousers or shorts and a black hooded jacket with white trainers.

They also had a white and gold quiver which held an unlimited amount of Celestial bronze and Imperial gold arrows.

The bow was white with a gold string.

Artemis uniform had changed.

The girls wore a white t-shirt, a black hooded jacket and silver skirts with white trainers. Their quiver and bow was the same as Apollo's but everything gold was silver.

After the uniforms had been observed Zeus saw the camp what in flames, with Poseidon and Percy putting the flames out.

The camp was going to change for better or worse.

**Airon: **_**Hello all you non believers of Arion, and now I will *_*. Read and review or I will trample you to death, you silly Chinese Canadian baby people.**_


	2. Chapter 2

HOO TBOO

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters, Rick Riordan does. Please R&R.**

I forgot to say this story may contain spoilers for the HOH. Also thankyou to all my reviewers, now I look back on the wished they were pretty bad.

REYNA'S POV

**It has been five years that I've been a Goddess.**

I can't think of anything bad about it.

I occasionally visit camp Olympus, just to see my friends.

I don't normally go into the mortal world. The only time I do go is to grab a coffee and maybe a rasberry muffin. I act like a normal human.

As a demigod I couldn't do that.

Piper and I have become great friends over the years. We've shared loads of stories, my most recent one, I met with the hunters of Artemis who have sworn off maidenship.

They still swear off men even when their mistresses oath has been broken, by her lieutenant themself.

I don't think Artemis blames Thalia, its just Artemis doesn't spend as much time with the hunters than she normally did.

Everone from Camp Jupiter had moved to Camp Olympus via the underground tunnel that took a month to build thanks to Hazel and Nico, who now both prefer to stay at camp.

Today I've been issued in a meeting, its about the Prophecy Rachel spoke once we got to camp the day I turned into a God.

The prophecy was recited like this:

_Two half-bloods curse spells out death,_

_Ten demigods cannot choose in a breath,_

_The deer and peacock will find the one,_

_In the land of rain it shall all be done,_

_The Goddess of love they will talk with,_

_A prize of freedom only one may give,_

_But not without this price to pay,_

_One will return on the others last day._

The phrophecy had been troubling us all.

Who were these two demigods? Where they within the ten?

This prophecy hadn't started yet, but even Apollo didn't know when it would start, he was the God of phrophecies, if the God of what we were talking about didn't know, then we were in serious need of some half-bloods help.

'This is the next great phrophecy?' Acheoles asked_._

I didn't blame her, she probably hadn't heard this one.

'Yeah.' Hermes

'Its hard to decipher.' Apollo told us.

'It doesn't sound as dangerous as the last two.' Dionysus said.

'But it is.' Aphrodite said. 'I'm in it. No God has been in a prophecy before, not untill now.' I could tell she was pretty scared.

'Hades have you talked to the fates about this?' Zeus asked

'Surprisingly it hasn't come up yet.' He replied.

'We are talking about the next great prophecy and you haven't even thought about it?' Poseidon almost roared.

'Calm down brothers. Obviously Hades has been taking on other stuff, he's rarely in the underground anymore.' Hera said.

'Why brother?' Heista asked.

Hades looked sad.

'Persephone has asked me to attend more meetings and its getting worse down there, what if we're taking this the wrong way, what if the line: _One will fall on the others last day _didn't mean rhe two mentioned in the first line?' Hades asked.

'What are you suggesting uncle?' Athena asked.

'What if it meant two places?' Hades asked.

'Then the lines wouldn't make sense, it said one would return on the others last day.' Ares reminded him.

'Yes, I know. Many places are not as they usually were since the last war.' Hades said.

'If war is during this fight, you'll be sure Ares and I will be more than happy.' I said.

'But you aren't the Goddess of war, that's your mother.' Poseidon reminded me.

'But my mother has told me I'm her greek counterpart.' I told them.

'So more important matters come into our hands, you are now a full Goddess and not your mothers lieutenant, so we must give you and another God a place on this council.'

'I vote Heista.' Aphrodite said.

'I vote Heista.' I repeated.

'All in favour?' Zeus asked, everyone, but Dionysus's hand went up, he instead looked down guiltily.

'Okay Heista, you will be given a throne. Ares your throne will be moved over to this side while both the girls will move to the right hand side.

After a few hours after the meeting had adjourned my seat was finished.

It was silver plated with scenes of destruction on one side, but on the opposite side was representatives of my old home, Rome. Camp Jupiter.

I suddenly thought of what a selfish move I had made, all my friends who were now in Camp Olympus were either demigods or they had died.

The Heroes would die eventually, they were only immortal, but they could die in combat.

Me however, I would never die. I would never age, I would never truly love, I thought maybe Leo, but he chose Calypso over me.

A titans daughter.

She was forbidden to love, why had Leo threatened them, if hazel hadn't made that stupid wish make them all keep their oath.

Now I was stuck as a goddess, my mother had put it as nicely as she could.

"Almost everyone you know will probably be dead in five decades".

I thought thanks Mum, nice to your words of reassurance.

I needed to see my friends I needed some demigod Reyna time, I hadn't been with my friends in three years, much too long.

I arrived unexpectadly in the water, it scared Percy and Annabeth who were on the beach, they were about to kiss.

'Gods Reyna!' Annabeth exclaimed.

'At least tell us you're coming.' Percy said before giving Annabeth a peck on the cheek and standing up.

He hugged me.

'Anyway good to see you.' He said.

'Yeah you too.' I replied.

Annabeth looked at me concentrating, the her eyes widened.

'You've been speaking about the prophecy.' Annabeth said.

Dam her, if this daughter of Athena was any smarter I'd kill myself-if I could.

'What have you been debating about?' Percy asked.

'We need a councellors meeting.' I said.

'They both huffed in defeat and walked towards the big house, I followed them.

Jason and Piper saw me.

Piper was crying.

'Hey what's wrong?' I asked her.

'She's acting Reyna. She's been scaring the shit out of me and Leo almost everyday, but Calypso always knows. We don't know why she's acting, probably wants to be like her dad.'

Piper punched him.

'Ow.' He complained. 'Anyway Hi.'

'Hey Reyna.' Piper said.

We hugged.

'Coucil meeting.' I told them.

The council room was round and had loads of thrones for each councellor representing their godly parent and their personality.

Once all the councellors were in the council room Chiron started off.

'So our friend Reyna has come here to warn us about a prophecy.'

'The one Rachel spoke, the day we got our wishes.' Leo said.

'Yes.' Reyna replied.

'So what's the first line?' Percy asked.

'_Two half-bloods curse spells out death._' Rachel reminded us.

'So two half-bloods have a curse and apparently its an anagram to death.' Travis said.

'How do you even know what that word means?' Katie asked.

'Off subject guys.' Annabeth reminded them.

'And we don't know who they are.' Nico said.

'Not again.' Percy prayed under his breath, everyone but Reyna caught it.

'Second line?' Chiron asked.

'_Ten demigods cannot choose in a breath._'

'And that means what?' Clarisse asked.

'There will be ten demigods?' Calypso guessed. 'And the choice they make will take a lot longer to choose than it should do and this could cause the quest.' She finished.

No-one talked stunned by how much Calypso said from a few words.

'Third line.' Connor said after a few seconds of silence.

'_The deer and peacock will find the one._'

'So Artemis and Hera, the deer and peacock are their sacred animals, but we don't know who this one is.' Annabeth said.

' Next line is: _in the land of rain it shall be done._'

'Not again.' Percy said for a second time.

'What's up?' Clarisse asked.

'Its Hepheastus's junkyard, with his automaton.' Thalia said.

'But what will happen there? Will someone die, is that where the quest ends?' Frank asked.

'_The goddess of love they will talk with._'

'Really? Are you serious?' Percy asked throwinhg his hands up in the air.

'What?' Annabeth asked.

'Same quest as the junkyard, he talked to Aphrodite.' Thalia said.

'Your life sucks dude.' Jason pointed out.

'Thanks Jase.' Percy replied sarcastically.

'I'm here for you bro.'

'_A prize of freedom only one may give.'_

'What kind of freedom? Who will give it?' Piper asked.

'There's so many questions.' Frank observed.

'_But not without this price to pay_.'

'So there will be freedom if a price is paid to the one giving the freedom.' Leo said. ' More questions raised.

Reyna was listening not wanting to interrupt and wanting to know what the demigods thought of the prophecy.

'_One will return on the others last day._'

'The happiest line yet.' Piper commented.

'Oh great so someone will die, maybe more that one person.' Travis said.

'Actually we thought the last line didn't mean someones last day, but something.' Reyna told them.

'Yes but the thing that returns, must be a twin or something closen if it's something.' Annabeth told everyone.

'My prophecy's giving me a headache.' Rachel said.

Suddenly Rachels eyes turned green.

'Another prophecy.' Jason said.

_'The Oracle will take a long path, before two heads show the pain of fathers wrath.'_

Rachel collapsed.

Reyna caught her.

'Two lines.' Chiron said.

'She became the Oracle for two lines?' Connor asked while everyone else was in shock.

'I should consult both these lines with the other Gods, I don't know when, but see ya.' Reyna said and she flashed away.

Once Reyna was back in the throne room zeus started the conversation.

'The Oracles in trouble.'

'Scince when does Zeus care about the Oracle?' Apollo countered.

'Hey. This prophecy could be about my son and/or daughter, and when the Oracles in trouble that means less safe demigods.'

'I don't like many of the Demigods, but losing an Oracle is bad.' Hera said.

'We will discuss this later.' Zeus decided.

I'd hadn't put in my thoughts.

'Zeus I think I'ts to the same Demigods we've relyed on for the past two wars.'

'Then their work isn't cut out just yet.'

'But they're all hunters and huntresses.' I told him.

'Then this shouldn't be a problem for them.'

'But what if we're looking at it the wrong way?' I asked.

'What are you saying?' He asked.

'What if the two demigods aren't any of the demigods we already know? And what if they were forbidden, We have a bigger problem.'

'Then Reyna Goddess of Praetorship what do you propose we do?' Zeus asked.

**Who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in (don't choose Arion, no matter what he says).**

**Airon: **_**Hello all you non believers of Arion, please ask for my POV, its not stupid, I can talk and I promise it will be funny. Read and review or I will trample you to death, you silly Chinese Canadian baby people.**_


End file.
